And Baby Makes Three
by soozeh
Summary: ‘I want to adopt a child.’ Jack told Daniel.' JackDaniel Slash


**Title:** And Baby Makes Three  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 2998  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary: **'I want to adopt a child.' Jack told Daniel.  
**Notes: **Future Fic where both Jack and Daniel have retired after 10 years at the SGC. Established Relationship. Slash. Some Strong Language used towards the end.

**And Baby Makes Three**

'I want to adopt a child.' Jack told Daniel.

'You want to adopt what?'

'A baby, a kid, a little girl or boy.'

'Well I know that. I want to know why.'

'Because I think we'd make good parents.'

'We'd be crappy parents. Well I would be Jack. I'm clumsy. I'm lazy. I can't look after myself let alone you. We argue and squabble-'

'We make up.'

'I wouldn't want to do that to a child.'

'We wouldn't be doing anything to this child except love it.'

'Whoa whoa, what's that supposed to mean?'

Jack shot Daniel a confused look.

'This child, it implies you've already found a child.'

'Well, ya see-'

'I can't believe you Jack.'

'I only looked. They don't know we are interested.'

'You are interested.'

'Yeah whatever.'

'Think about it, her names Tatiana.'

Daniel looked at Jack with big blue eyes. 'Tatiana? I like that.'

------------------------

'I can't believe you've talked me into this Jack.' Daniel mumbled as he got into the truck.

'We are only going to meet her.'

Daniel slammed the car door shut and lazily pulled on his belt.

'She's four remember. No big words and she loves candy and ice cream so we are taking her to that place on 54th street. The one with the five hundred flavours. Then we gotta talk to this lady and tell her more about us. Blah blah blah.'

'I know Jack, you've told me at least a hundred times.'

'I want everything to go right today. No mistakes.'

'No mistakes.'

Jack reached across and gently rubbed his hand up Daniel's thigh, silently thanking him.

----------------------

Daniel crouched down in front of the small girl, who was hiding in the corner of the schoolroom. He held out a white teddy bear in front of the girl.

'Hey darling,' He whispered, 'I'm Daniel.'

He held out his hand and the girl moved forward and gripped it tightly.

'Am I going home with you?' she asked bluntly, looking up at Daniel with glassy eyes.

'Do you want to come home with us?' Jack asked as he crouched to the little girl's height.

She nodded shyly.

'Jack tells me you like ice cream.' Daniel said as he and Jack stood.

Tatiana giggled and reached up and grabbed Jack's hand. The three of them walked out of the schoolroom and out of the building.

'So what flavours do you like?' Daniel asked.

'Strawberry and Vanilla.'

'Me too.' Daniel grinned.

They reached the traffic lights at the end of the street and Jack bent down and picked Tatiana up.

'C'mere you little space monkey!'

Daniel smiled as Jack secured Tatiana around his waist. He placed his hand on the small of Jack's back and led him across the road.

Jack and Tatiana sat down outside the ice cream shop while Daniel went to find a waitress. She, along with Daniel came out of the shop a few seconds after Jack had seated himself and Tatiana.

'Hi, I'm Kerry.' She said, grinning, 'And what are we ordering today?'

'Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream with one of those cones and the sprinkles for me.' Jack stated.

'You want cream or wafers with that?'

Jack shook his head.

'And what are you having sweetheart?' She said to Tatiana.

'Erm… strawberry and vanilla!'

'You want syrup?'

'Yes please!' She finished.

'And for you sir?' Kerry said, motioning to Daniel.

'Jack, I need to go to the bathroom.' Tatiana whispered.

'Okay, Danny I'm just heading to the bathroom,' he informed Daniel and he held out his hand for Tatiana to hold.

'Sure.' He began, 'Erm, I just have the pistachio flavour with maple syrup and a coffee.'

She nodded. 'She's a cute kid.'

'Yeah she is.'

'She yours?'

'She will be.'

'Adoption?'

'Yeah, don't know what we've let ourselves in for but we want this.' Daniel grinned.

Kerry nodded and smiled. 'I think what you're doing is great. You're really great with her, do you know that?'

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome… I'll be a few minutes with your order.'

'Okay, that's fine.' Daniel nodded and looked down at his hands.

'We're back!' Tatiana shouted, making Daniel jump.

They sat back down and Jack and Daniel both leant their arms on the table. Tatiana wiggled her legs and giggled.

'We'd like to ask you something, okay?' Jack began.

'Okay.'

'We'd like to adopt you. Do you want to come live with me and Daniel?'

She nodded. 'Will you be my parents?'

'Oh baby, of course we will.' Daniel said, leaning towards the little girl.

Both men we're amazed at Tatiana's bluntness and her attitude towards adoption. She was so sweet and clever and she was perfect for them. They could show her everything, give her everything and she wanted it.

-------------------------------

'I'm Lou-Ana Jones, Tatiana's care worker. Firstly, I have to ask you, are you sure about adoption?'

Both men nodded.

'I've spoken to Tatiana and she seemed very at-ease with you two, of course I will be wanting to check on your progress every few weeks but if everything thing is okay I will reduce the progress reports to every six months. Is that okay?'

They nodded.

'So what is your relationship like?'

'Our relationship is great. Jack and I have been together for seven years.'

'You were both on active duty in the Air Force. I know that you were a civilian consultant Dr Jackson which must be entirely different to the position you held General.'

'We were in the Air Force, so what?'

Daniel lifted his hand and moved it in front of Jack, silently telling him to calm down.

'You have experience with guns General O'Neill, both of you.' She said, flicking through the papers on the desk, 'I understand that your work was and is classified, and that you are now both retired, but I have to ask, what with your experience with weapons.'

'You want to know whether me and Jack have guns?'

'Yes.'

'No. We got rid of them all when we retired.'

'Except one.'

'Of course.' Daniel said, mentally slapping himself.

The women raised her eyebrows and frowned.

'But, Miss Jones, it is locked in a safe in our study. The safe itself it built into the wall and is disguised. It won't ever be a problem.' Daniel stated.

'Plus we keep the bullets in a locked desk drawer. The gun is never loaded.' Jack added.

He had noticed Jack tense up as soon as the woman had mentioned guns and discreetly slid his hand over to Jack's leg, gently rubbing his thumb over the thick denim.

'I'll have to admit to you that I've never had a couple, an ex military couple, come to me looking to adopt, you are the first.'

'First in a good or bad way?' Daniel asked.

'Will there be any female role models in Tatiana's life?' She asked, having seemed to ignore Daniel's question.

'Of course,' Jack began, 'There's Sam.'

'Sam?'

'Yeah, she was my second in command; she's still on active duty. Wonderful with kids isn't she Daniel?'

'Yeah, she's great?' Daniel smiled.

'And Cassie as well, who's 21 this year.'

'Is she is the Air Force?' The woman asked.

'No, she's at a University in Denver. Studying Palaeontology and the Ancient Egyptians.'

'Clever kid.' The woman stated.

'She is.'

'And living arrangements-'

'Won't be a problem.' Jack interrupted.

'Financial Status-'

'Is fine, the Air Force gives us both a nice pension.' Daniel explained.

'And the fringe benefits.'

'As Jack said, fringe benefits.' Daniel completed.

The woman nodded and smiled, but something told both Jack and Daniel that she was unsure of them.

'Do you argue?'

'We've already answered this.' Jack said, beginning to get agitated.

'We have our little spats, but no we don't argue.' Daniel replied.

'You were married… both of you.'

'Yes… and?'

'How is your relationship with your ex wife's?'

'Sha're died six years ago and Sara is living in Alaska, we never see her.' Jack told her.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. We aren't.'

'Criminal Records. Do you have one?' She directed the question solely to Jack, who rolled his eyes.

'What? Just because I was in the Air Force I'm supposed to have a record!' He spat.

'Well yes.'

'Jack…' Daniel warned.

'Daniel's got parking fines and speeding tickets.'

'From over ten years ago.'

'It says here General that you were arrested for the attempted assassination-'

'I was framed and cleared.'

'Very well.' The woman muttered.

'I'll have to look thoroughly through these files and speak to your friends and family. If everything works out… you should receive a call within the next fortnight.' She continued, 'Of course by then I will have expected you to have bought everything Tatiana needs. And to have made the necessary arrangements as she starts school in the fall.

'Great!' Jack said, as he stood to leave.

'Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you both.' She said, reaching out to shake the two men's hands.

'General O'Neill. Dr Jackson.'

'Thank you.' Daniel said, ushering Jack out of the room.

Once they were out in the corridor, out of site, Daniel wrapped his hand around Jack's.

'Thank you… For making me do this.'

Jack smiled and tightened his grip around Daniel's hand. He leaned in and lightly kissed Daniel, making him smile.

'Let's go Jack.' Daniel said, pulling away from the kiss.

'I know what you're thinking.' Jack said.

'We gotta do it sometime.'

'But...' Jack protested.

'Jack, it was your idea in the first place.'

'And… I thought that you and Sam could do the whole shopping thing.'

'It'll be fun.'

'For you, maybe.' Jack mumbled.

'Oh quit moaning and give me your credit card.'

-----------------------------------------

'I'm cold.' Jack muttered.

'Well you shouldn't have opened the window.' Daniel mumbled as he pulled Jack closer to him.

'Can you close the window?' Jack asked as sweetly as he could.

'It's on your side of the bed and plus I'm comfortable.'

Daniel was lying on his back; Jack was half on top of his left side, his head on Daniel's chest, his arm across Daniel's stomach and one of his legs draped over Daniel's. While Daniel was lying on his back, Jack lay on his front. Daniel could feel Jack's hot breath on his chest and it struck him just how cold their bedroom was. He tightened his grip around Jack and with his free arm pulled the duvet up to their faces. Jack tucked it under his chin and repositioned his head.

'Are your clothes still in that pile at the end of the bed?'

'Yes why?'

Daniel tutted. 'You do realise that it's a bad example to set and plus we need to tidy up. That woman is coming round tomorrow to make sure the house is safe.'

'The horrible woman that didn't like us.'

'Like me.' Jack corrected. 'She liked you. I could tell.'

'Is that jealousy I can hear dripping from that sentence?'

'I don't get jealous.'

'Of course you don't.' Daniel said, rubbing his thumb over Jack's goose pimpled bicep. 'You are cold.'

'I would lie because?'

'You wanted to get closer to me.'

'You figured me out Daniel.' Jack mumbled into Daniel's chest.

Daniel smiled and bent his head to kiss Jack's forehead.

'We are going to have to get a lock.'

'For what Jack?'

'Our bedroom.'

'I'm not putting a lock on this room. What if we fall asleep and it's locked and Tatiana needs us? But the door's locked so she can't get in.'

'She can knock.'

'No. I'm not doing it. We'll just have to be more careful.'

'What no more sex in the kitchen?'

'I'm not even going to answer that.'

'So is that a yes.'

'Jack. It's 3am. It's dark still and we should be asleep. Miss Jones is coming round in 7 hours and the house is a mess. I should be sleeping instead of sitting in bed talking to you about whether or not it's okay to have sex in the kitchen.'

'We aren't sitting Danny. We are lying. So technically-'

'Shut up and go to sleep.' Daniel muttered as he pulled the duvet up further, 'And close the window.'

----------------------------------

Three Weeks Later 

'Are you going to help?' Daniel begun, 'Or are you just going to let me break my neck trying to carry this up the stairs on my own?'

'It's a cardboard box, not a huge monument.'

'It's heavy.' Daniel whined.

'Well put it down then.'

Daniel shot Jack a 'fuck you' look and continued up the stairs.

'You really piss me off.'

'Love you too.' Jack said with a grin.

Daniel huffed and dropped the box onto the bed.

'Jaaaccck… Help please?'

Jack sighed and quickly climbed the stairs. 'What's the matter?'

'I need help putting this duvet cover on the duvet. Whenever I do it, I fuck it up and well, you're just wonderful.'

'When was the last time you actually changed the bed?'

'Erm, last month when you had the flu and remember… I brought you up soup and you sneezed and the soup went everywhere.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Quit trying to think of things I haven't done and concentrate on changing that bed cover.'

'Yes sir.' Jack said sharply.

-----------------------------------

'So you've been cleared to adopt?' Sam said the next day as the three of them sat in a Starbucks on the outskirts of their town.

'Yep, she's coming home tomorrow.'

'That's great sir.'

'Jack. I'm retired… remember?'

'Sorry.'

'Jack don't be so mean.'

Jack glared at Daniel, who just smiled sweetly. Sam patted Daniel's hand and smiled.

'Thanks.' She whispered.

'Anytime.'

'So… how's T?' Jack asked.

'He's fine. He's gone back to Chulak for a couple of weeks to see his son. He's due back in four days, so we should meet up and have dinner.'

'That sounds good.'

'I know you're somewhat limited as to what you can say…'

'No new threats, no ships on the radar, Weir and her team are fine. Caldwell and his are fine too. No problems. We're back to the standard meet and greets, gathering new technology and going through that giant list of addresses we have yet to visit.' Sam whispered.

'That's good.'

'Yeah it is.'

Daniel and Jack smiled at Sam and she lowered her head to conceal her blush.

'We're fine too.' She mumbled.

'Good.' Jack grinned.

'So… you want to meet up at the ice cream place on 54th street about 4. Friday?' Daniel asked.

'I'm sure we can make it.' Sam said with a smile.

-------------------------------

'Daniel are you ready? Because we are already twenty minutes late and we've got to sign those papers and yeah I don't wanna be rushing around.'

'Stop whining I'm coming.' Daniel called as he ran through the hallway and up the stairs. Jack could hear him run into their bedroom and open the wardrobe. He heard the door slam shut and Daniel rush back down the stairs.

'Okay Jack, I'm ready.'

Jack opened the front door and Daniel scooted out onto their porch. They quickly walked to their car, got in simultaneously and put their belts on in perfect unison. Daniel drove.

-----------------------------

Friday. 3:55pm. Ice Cream Place on 54th Street.

Teal'c and Sam pulled up in front of the Ice Cream Place and the front window of the black SUV rolled down. Sam popped her head out of the window and smiled as she saw Jack and Daniel sitting on a table. She pulled up onto the pavement and parked the car. Teal'c got out first and walked round to the front of the car. He waited for Sam to meet him before they both walked over to Jack and Daniel.

'Sam! T! Go to see you buddy.'

Teal'c bowed his head at Jack and Sam grinned.

'So where is she?' Sam practically squealed.

'She's inside with Kerry choosing ice cream.'

'Who is Kerry?' Teal'c asked.

'She works here. Tatiana's taken quite a shine to her.'

'Speaking of which.' Daniel mumbled as Kerry reappeared from inside the shop. Tatiana firmly held Kerry's hand and smiled.

'Jack, Daniel, Tatiana's ordered quite an ice cream!' She grinned.

'Has she now?' Daniel pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her hair.

'Hey honey.'

'This is Sam and this is Teal'c but you can call him Uncle T.' Jack said as he pointed to Sam and Teal'c.

Kerry smiled and took out a pad. 'What are you guys having then?'

'Our usual please.' Jack stated.

Sam and Teal'c ordered theirs and Kerry grinned and went inside.

'Tatiana's lovely.' Sam whispered to Teal'c.

'Indeed.'

Jack and Daniel shared a look and both smiled. 'What are you guys whispering about?'

'Nothing Jack… We were just saying how lovely Tatiana is.'

Tatiana giggled.

'So. I here it's your birthday in a few weeks.'

Tatiana nodded. 'I'll be five!'

'Wow! And what do you want for your birthday?'

Jack and Daniel grinned.

'You want a puppy don't you Tatiana?' Jack grinned.

'Yeah!'

Sam looked at Jack and Daniel who both grinned.

'I'm so glad you finally did this.' She told them.

'As am I.'

Teal'c reached out a hand and Tatiana wrapped her small hand around three fingers. She jumped off and stood next to Teal'c. She looked to Daniel for an approval and he nodded.

'Come Tatiana. We have a surprise in the car for you.'

Teal'c lead the little girl towards the car and Jack turned to face Sam.

'What have you bought her?'

'Look.' Sam said, shifting in her seat.

Teal'c opened the passenger door and a small black Labrador puppy jumped out of the car and bounded towards Tatiana.

She grinned and let the puppy lick her face.

'You bought her a puppy?'

'She wanted one.'

'Sam!' Jack whined. 'We bought her one too.'

'Oops.' Sam grinned, 'Can't you just let her have two?'

'Looks like we might have to.' Jack said as he reached over and gently squeezed Daniel's hand.

Daniel smiled meekly.

**-FINIS-**


End file.
